


The Problem with Two

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Gap (although it's not really that big of a deal), Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Oh Sehun, Drunken Shenanigans, Love Triangle, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Poorly Executed Humour, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Listen, Baekhyun knows he shouldn't have a crush on his much older and very married boss but it's not like he's acting out on it, so it's okay... right? It also doesn't help that his colleague, Park Chanyeol, is making him feel all sorts of weird by just being around him.Welcome to Byun Baekhyun's tragic love life (with a lot of very R-rated thoughts involving his boss).





	1. Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would just like to say, this started off as a sebaek that was meant to be a PWP, but somehow along the way it evolved into a sebaek vs. chanbaek sort of thing. No endgame right now, but we'll see hehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I'll also like to mention there's a LOT of swearing (listen, I'm Australian, people here swear like no tomorrow. I'm sorry T_T) and a lot of Baekhyun thirsting over Sehun. Honestly, Sehun has been ruining my bias list as of late (I'm a loyal Baek stan) so I had to get all of those feelings out into fic form.
> 
> Please enjoy!! (Sorry for the long foreword lmao).

There are many words that Baekhyun could use to describe Oh Sehun — tall, mysterious, _devilishly handsome_ — but none of them seemed proper enough define the older man. Baekhyun isn’t the type to fall easily for men by just their looks alone, but there was something about Sehun that just — well, at this point he isn’t even sure what it was about Sehun that sets him off, but somehow he always just _did_.

The problem with his little crush on the man isn't that he’s merely an employee under his company, nor is it their ten year age gap, it’s the fact that Sehun is married and has been for many years now. And if there’s something that Baekhyun is not, it’s a homewrecker.

He liked Sehun’s wife, Joohyun. She was beautiful in a way that Baekhyun could only describe as enchanting. From what he could see, Joohyun was a polite, well-mannered and soft-spoken woman; she had this air about her that seemed to pull people in. Baekhyun has met her only a couple of times before when she comes to visit Sehun during his lunch breaks, but she never stayed long. Once, he had counted her longest visit as only ten minutes. He wonders why that is, although he does suspect it’s because she probably had her own life and her own job to attend.

Being the personal assistant to the CEO was hard work, almost a nightmare even. Sehun had to have things done a certain way; his office had to be set up precisely, without a single thing out of place. If they weren’t, he would become moody for the rest of the day. So Baekhyun always made sure to have everything set perfectly for his boss to arrive to every morning, even if he had to wake up an hour earlier just to do so.

Despite being only thirty-four and the youngest CEO to ever take over the company, Sehun was a hard worker. He spent most of his day cooped up in his office and would only leave when he had important meetings to attend — that is if he remembered. That’s where Baekhyun comes in. For some reason, Sehun was forgetful with dates and important meetings, everything else to do with his job was fine. Baekhyun has lost count with how many times he has to remind Sehun of upcoming meetings or family events that were compulsory to attend.

Today isn't any different.

Baekhyun knows that he’s five minutes late with returning from the cafe down the street with Sehun’s _specific_ order, but there had been a small incident with the barista making his coffee that couldn’t be avoided. He’s nervous to see Sehun’s reaction. From his past experiences, he knows that it isn't going to be good. And even if he was to explain what had happened, Sehun wasn’t going to listen — _time is money Baekhyun, and there is no time for money to be wasted_.

He groans. Honestly, even if he does have a crush on the older man, he’s still somewhat intimidated by him — Sehun is his _boss,_ after all. This job is all he has and if he loses it just because Sehun had decided to fire him for being late with his coffee, then he’d lose everything else he has along with it. It isn't his fault that Sehun’s order had to be precisely made with a long list of instructions that even he, as _Sehun’s personal assistant_ , had trouble memorising. He can understand why the new barista had stared at him wide-eyed at his order.

The elevator dings and Baekhyun steps in, following after a small crowd of people. Being shorter than most men his age, he somehow manages to find himself pinned against the back of the elevator by a towering figure. Fearing for his job (and maybe his life), Baekhyun lifts the arm holding the coffee into the air to avoid it being crushed against his body. He may be able to take Sehun’s disappointment for being late, but there’s no way in hell he’s about to give his boss half-spilled coffee.

Why does Sehun’s office have to be at the top of their building anyway? Baekhyun isn't sure if he can take any more of the pushing and shoving, especially not when there isn't any room for him to move. Just think of Sehun’s shoulders, Baekhyun thinks to himself if only to get his mind away from wanting to shove them back, at least he’ll get to see them at the end of his arduous journey.

It’s almost a reprieve when people start to exit the elevator on each of their floors respectively, leaving Baekhyun behind with the same towering figure that had accidentally pinned him against the wall. He lowers his arm, whining a little at the strain it brought with it. God, he should really be getting paid more for this.

“I'm so sorry for pushing you.” The man steps aside, finally giving space for Baekhyun to breathe and when he looks up, he smiles at the familiar set of large elvish eyes that meets him.

“Oh, Chanyeol-ssi! I didn’t realise that was you.” He bows politely as Chanyeol does the same.

Baekhyun has seen him around countless times since starting his job at the office; Chanyeol works in the I.T. department, only a few floors below him. They had first met officially at a work party some months back when Chanyeol had gotten so drunk, he somehow managed to vomit on Baekhyun’s shoes the moment he opened his mouth to introduce himself. The memory is funny to think back on, but Baekhyun still hates Chanyeol _just a little_ for ruining his Valentino shoes. They were _expensive._

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. His dark curly hair sits in a mess atop his head and it’s somewhat cute. Chanyeol is cute but he’s _big_ , as tall as Sehun but with a lot more mass to his bones. Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Chanyeol worked out. He can kind of see the muscles bulging from his shirt with his movements.

“Yeah, I would’ve said something earlier but there were too many people in here. It would’ve been awkward for me to just turn around, you know?” He smiles and a dimple dents into his left cheek.

“Ah, don’t worry about it too much.” Baekhyun grins, checking his watch and feeling his stomach drop upon noticing that he’s almost ten minutes late. His face falls in an instant. “Fuck, I'm so fucking late.”

“Sehun’s afternoon coffee?”

“Uh-huh. I was supposed to be back ten minutes ago.”

Chanyeol whistles lowly just as the elevator dings to a stop on the twelfth floor. “Well, this is me. Good luck with… that.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he replies bluntly, reciprocating Chanyeol’s bow and watching as the giant steps out of the elevator. Baekhyun expects for Chanyeol to leave it at that and walk away, but he’s surprised to see the taller man turn back around to face him.

“Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you…”

“Hm?”

As the elevator doors begin to close, Baekhyun has half a mind to lodge his foot in between the doors to stop it, but remembering the hot coffee in his hand and his boss that’s  _still_ waiting for it, he decides against it. There’s no time to be polite when his job is on the line.

“Would you like to go—” Chanyeol’s sentence is cut off in an instant as the doors shut right in front of him. Well, whatever it was that Chanyeol had been about to ask couldn’t have been that important. Maybe if he sees Chanyeol later that day he’ll bring it up, but right now he has much more important matters to attend.

  
  


Baekhyun finds Sehun pacing around in his office when he finally returns with his coffee, looking to be deep in thought as he reads from a folder in his hands. He doesn’t look up, not even when Baekhyun politely knocks on the door before entering.

“You’re...” Sehun pauses his pacing, lifting his arm to check the time on his wristwatch. Baekhyun stands in silence, attempting (and failing) at keeping his gaze from lingering on Sehun’s exposed clavicles from where the top buttons of his shirt are undone. Sehun only ever does that when he’s stressed, which only means that the man was strung out over something. That doesn’t bode well for Baekhyun and his late coffee case. “Eleven minutes and thirty-two seconds late.”

“Sir, I really do apologise, but there was an-”

“No excuses.” Sehun drops the folder onto his desk with an audible _thump_ and levels Baekhyun with his infamous dark stare. Baekhyun feels himself cowering a little at the heat that it sends him. He has to admit, it’s almost _hot_ to be looked at like that coming from Sehun, and all it does is fuels imagination even more. His cheeks colour at the thought of Sehun looming over him on a bed, his gaze hot and heavy as he—

Not knowing what else to do, Baekhyun shuffles on his feet, his eyes straying to the floor-to-ceiling windows behind Sehun. If he stares at the man for any longer, he’s sure he’s going to melt into a puddle of goo right on the spot.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Baekhyun moves in an instant to bring Sehun his drink. He bows his head as he holds out the coffee for his boss, startling a little when he feels Sehun’s fingers brush briefly against his. He marvels at how much thicker and broader Sehun’s fingers are in comparison to his own. He has never properly felt Sehun’s hand before but he finds himself wondering what they would feel like slowly sliding across his—

Baekhyun flinches and takes a step back as if shocked.

“S-Sorry again, sir.” He almost bites his tongue for stuttering like a fool. _It was only a small touch, you pervert_.

Sehun hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t say anything more. He steps behind his desk and takes a seat in his chair, tapping at his computer keyboard a few times to start it. Baekhyun bows once and turns around to leave, but stops when he hears Sehun clearing his throat loudly behind him. “The meetings?”

 _Shit!_ In his haste to bring Sehun his coffee, he had forgotten to take the planner from his desk. Today is Monday, and every Monday afternoon Baekhyun is to inform Sehun of any forthcoming meetings for the week. He has to keep himself from facepalming on the spot. “Oh! Yes, sorry, let me retrieve my planner.”

He leaves the office and ignores the receptioner’s curious glance as he passes by his desk on the way to his own. How could he forget his goddamn planner? He’s been working here for over a year now and he is still messing up trivial things like this. Honestly, he doesn’t know why Sehun hasn’t just fired him yet.

“I was going to tell you that you forgot your planner but you didn't even acknowledge me when you came in.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I was late with his coffee, Kyungsoo. I didn’t have time to stop for small chit-chat.”

“Uh-huh. Trust you to be late,” Kyungsoo replies, returning his attention back to his computer.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and rummages through his messy desk in search of his planner. He doesn’t have time to argue with Kyungsoo over petty things but it seems to be a daily occurrence when it comes to them. He doesn’t know why Kyungsoo has it out for him but he isn't going to put any effort into finding out. There’s no point.

Picking up the planner from underneath his messenger bag, he flips Kyungsoo the bird before rushing straight back into Sehun’s office. The man, yet again, doesn’t give him a single glance as he comes to a stop in front of his desk.

Baekhyun opens his planner and takes out the pen from where it’s lodged in between the pages to read out the dates he had marked. “You have a meeting with Kris Wu tomorrow morning at ten to discuss potential partnership options, and one on Thursday afternoon at three with Kim Junmyeon about the stocks and finances.”

“I'll need to reschedule with Mr. Wu for Wednesday afternoon, any time after twelve.”

“Yessir, I'll give him a call to let him know and I'll relay the details back to you.”

“And see if you can get Krystal Jung to schedule a meeting on Friday afternoon to discuss the new line. It’s at utmost importance.”

“Understood.” Baekhyun marks it down in his planner, circling the date a couple of times to remind him later of its importance. “Anything else, sir?”

“No, that’s all for today.”

Baekhyun nods his head and closes his planner, but upon glancing back up, his breath instantly catches in his throat at the sight that meets him.

The way Sehun is sitting back in his office chair with his arms and shoulders back, absorbed in his work on the computer, made for a very pleasant sight. Sehun has these _extremely sexy_ broad shoulders that Baekhyun has had wet dreams about more often that he’d like to admit.

He finds his mind wondering about what was under Sehun’s flimsy white dress shirt at the thought. Did Sehun have pink or dusky rose coloured nipples? Did he have moles that dotted across his smooth, pale skin? Did Sehun have abs that Baekhyun could lick? Oh man, he’d give a kidney just to see Sehun shirtless. He doesn’t need two kidneys, right?

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun jumps at the sound of Sehun’s voice, tearing his gaze away with great difficulty from his boss’s chest to his face. He swears he sees a hint of a knowing smirk playing at the corners of Sehun’s pretty pink lips but he plays it off as his imagination — too much imagining Sehun shirtless is apparently having a weird effect on his brain.

“Y-Yes sir?” he stammers, realising that the whole time his mouth had been gaping open. Great, he must’ve looked like a complete and utter dumbass for staring slack-jawed at his boss like that. His cheeks heat in embarrassment. It isn't the first time he has checked Sehun out, but it is the first time he has ever been caught. What is with today? First, it was being late with his coffee, then forgetting his planner, and now it’s being caught blatantly thirsting over his boss. Can his day get any worse?

“Don’t you have a job to get back to?” Sehun redirects his attention back to his computer monitor and Baekhyun doesn’t feel so much like a deer caught in headlights anymore. Yeah, he should probably get back to work before he embarrasses himself even further.

“Oh, right. My job. The job that I get paid to do. You know, a job that pays. A paying job. Thank you for always paying me for doing my job.”

Baekhyun should probably shut his mouth right about now to keep himself from saying anything more, but whenever things get super awkward, it was like it had a mind of its own. He cringes as he takes a step back, and then another, and then another until he’s far enough away that he can’t see  Sehun’s face anymore.

“Have a good day, sir.” He bows lowly once, not even waiting for Sehun to reply before he quickly dashes out.

  
  


If there’s anything Baekhyun hates more than cucumbers and dealing with Kyungsoo on a bad day, it’s drinking on a weeknight — he’s a very responsible adult that has a very important job to attend to every day, _thank you very much._ But listen, Baekhyun really, _really_ deserved to have a drink after the day he had just been through. And maybe he’s drinking by himself straight from the bottle, snuggled up in his favourite fluffy blue blanket with cheesy rom-coms playing on his TV, but it isn't like anyone is about to show up at his front door to witness him in his sorry state, so Baekhyun allows himself to do as he pleased.

God, he hates how badly he’s whipped over Sehun. It didn’t help that his boss held no interest in him whatsoever either. He has to remind himself countless of times that it’s because Sehun is _married_. Honestly, trust Baekhyun to fall for a rich married man who’s ten years older than him. What had he done in his past life to deserve this? Why can’t he be like his older brother and marry his high school sweetheart? Why can’t he just have a normal boyfriend and a normal love life?

He groans, lifting the bottle of red wine to his lips and downing a quarter of it in one go. He hates wine but it was all that he could find in his apartment, a gift from his brother the last time he had visited a few months ago. It’s probably expensive and many decades old, but Baekhyun didn’t have a care in the world for silly things like that. Although, he still cringes at the sour taste that meets his tongue. Why anyone drinks wine for fun (or _at all_ ) is beyond him.

You know what? Fuck this day, fuck his love life, and fuck Oh Sehun! Oh, but he would _love_ to fuck Oh Sehun. In so many different positions and in so many different places. Maybe with Sehun pinning him against the wall of his office, whispering dirty nothings into his ear as he roughly pounds into him from behind. Or maybe in his bed, with Sehun’s thick fingers tangled in his hair as he sucks him off slow and deep.

Ugh. Baekhyun’s toes curl at the thought. Sehun probably has a big dick. He has an inkling that he does from the times he _may have_ let his eyes stray down there whenever Sehun wears those tight black trousers of his.

Baekhyun cries out dramatically, lifting his arm to cover his eyes.

_Sehun is married to Joohyun, you homewrecker! Stop thinking such dirty thoughts over a taken man. Baekhyun, you’re better than this!_

But how can he not be attracted to Sehun when he looks like _that_ all the time. Tall, so fucking gorgeous with those dark, sexy eyes and those pretty pink lips. Joohyun is so fucking lucky to be married to him. He doesn’t want to feel envious over their marriage, but he is and he _hates_ that he is. There’s no reason for him to be envious when Baekhyun had only met Sehun a year ago, and it wasn’t even like he had a chance with him in the first place.

“Baekhyun-ah!!!” he yells to his empty apartment; to the world; to the universe. “Stop being so delusional!!!”

“Shut up! People are trying to sleep here!” a voice yells in reply, the sound muffled between the walls separating their apartments. Baekhyun frowns and sticks up his middle finger towards the general direction of the voice.

“Shut up, people are trying to sleep here,” he mocks childishly in return, although his voice is much too quiet to actually be heard from the other side. He may be angry, but he isn't in the mood to fight with his neighbour. He just wants to drink and be left alone to wallow in his misery.

Okay, so maybe Baekhyun’s a little bit drunk at this point, but can you really blame him? Embarrassing himself in front of his boss who also happens to be his crush wasn’t on his to-do list for the day. But you know what Baekhyun wants to be on his to-do list? That’s right, Oh Sehun. To do Oh Sehun on the floor or against the wall, bent over his desk as Sehun spanks his ass for being a bad boy. God, imagine Sehun calling him dirty, filthy names in that deep, sexy voice of his.

Fuck, there he goes again with his imagination. Maybe this is the reason why he doesn’t drink often, or _at all_ actually _._ Baekhyun is a tragically horny drunk, especially when it comes to his thoughts about his boss.

Maybe it’s about time he puts his bottle of wine down.

Baekhyun stares at the bottle, his fuzzy mind trying to comprehend the French script plastered across the label. “You’re French, but you don’t taste French. Is this what France is supposed to taste like? Because if that’s the case, then France tastes awful.”

The bottle of wine stares back at him in silence.

“Yeah, well you know what? Fuck you, too.” Baekhyun angrily slams the half-empty bottle onto his coffee table, the loud clanking of glass against glass ringing throughout his apartment. His eyes stray to the clock hanging above the TV and he stares it down until he can read the time without his vision spinning. Ten o’clock, right. He should probably get to sleep soon, lest he wakes up late for work the next day.

Baekhyun is feeling many things right now, drunk and horny being in the top three. The third is feeling completely conflicted about his feelings for his boss, but to save himself the agony of imagining them in various sexual situations again, he pushes it to the side. It’s definitely time to sleep these feelings off.

Somehow in his drunken state, Baekhyun manages to turn off the TV and stumble his way into his bed without a hitch. He falls asleep that night to the thoughts of riding Sehun’s shoulders like a jockey riding a horse drifting from his mind.

  
  


Well, fuck.

Baekhyun knows he’s fucked, fucked in more ways than one. He’s fucked for drinking on a weeknight, consequently causing him to wake up with a hangover, which consequently caused him to wake up later than he usually does. He’s fucked because he has work in a little over an hour — he should’ve been at work half an hour ago, sorting Sehun’s desk to perfection because his boss is a fucking perfectionist when it comes to stupid little things like how his pens are arranged or how he likes to have his paperwork sorted. It’s like Baekhyun was his fucking maid as well as also being his personal assistant.

Not to mention when he was _finally_ on his way rushing to work, he had collided into a towering figure standing right out the front of his building, sending a cup of coffee flying into the air and landing straight onto his pristine white dress shirt.

“Shit! I'm so sorry, oh my God.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to look up to know who that voice belongs to. First, vomiting on his expensive Valentino shoes, and now, spilling coffee onto his shirt. Anything else the world wants to send him today? He’s already late and he has a pounding headache from his hangover. Does the world really hate him that much?

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun grumbles, stepping back and swiping his hand across the stain on his shirt. He doesn’t know why he did that, honestly. It isn’t like his hand is a magic wand that can magically wipe the stain away. Although, he wishes that it was. He doesn’t even have a spare shirt, for Pete’s sake. What is he going to do now?

Chanyeol looks to be in distress, which oddly satisfies Baekhyun knowing that at least he isn't the only one to be in some sort of stress this morning. “Your shirt! I'll buy you a new one.”

“You don’t have to, really.” Sehun is due to arrive soon and Baekhyun hasn’t even organised his desk yet. Would it be a bad idea to just turn and run? Nah, he needs this job… unfortunately.

“Do you have a spare at least?”

To Baekhyun’s chagrin, Chanyeol clothes had managed to remain fairly unscathed from their collision, not even a drop of coffee to be seen on his shirt. Great, so it’s just him covered in it. He loves his life. Really... he does! “No. I don’t.”

“I have a spare in my bag. I wore it yesterday but it’s pretty much clean, I swear!”

“Why do you—” You know what, Baekhyun doesn’t need to know why Chanyeol has a spare shirt in his bag. He doesn’t have time for his explanation. _Time is money, Baekhyun!_ Whatever, wearing Chanyeol’s old shirt is a much better alternative to wearing his own coffee-stained one. “Whatever. Just hurry up and give it to me.”

The bustling street around them is loud, the sound of running cars and constant chattering amplifying by tenfold because of his stupid raging headache. He just wants to get to his quiet office as quickly as possible, maybe pop a couple of aspirin pills and nap for the rest of the day. That isn't going to happen, of course, not when his job is to bow down to Oh Sehun like a fucking peasant.

“Let’s go to the bathrooms first to clean up, alright? Again, I'm really sorry.”

“Stop apologising, Chanyeol-ssi. It’s fine.”

Chanyeol seems to want to say more but Baekhyun pushes him towards the entrance of their building before he can even open his mouth.

_\-- and there is no time to be wasting money!_

  
  


Chanyeol’s shirt turns out to be at least two sizes too big for him when he pulls it on. In all fairness, it’s still a really nice, Gucci-labelled shirt, but Baekhyun feels as though he’s being drowned within its fabric. He steps out of the cubicle and catches the frown on his face reflected in the mirror across from him. He looks like a kid who had just stolen his father’s work shirt. Yeah... that’s a _great_ look. Not.

“Uh…”

Oh right, Chanyeol is still here. Baekhyun turns his head to face Chanyeol, raising an eyebrow when he finds the taller man staring at him, the tips of his ears a burning red.

“What?” He snaps, feeling a little ( _just a little_ ) bad when Chanyeol cowers at his tone. Baekhyun sighs, he knows he shouldn’t take out his anger on Chanyeol. “Sorry, it’s just— today’s not starting off very good for me.”

“My shirt… is a little big, huh?” Chanyeol laughs, attempting to ease the situation. It doesn’t work. Baekhyun still feels all kinds of stupid for being dressed in such a large shirt, but on the bright side, at least Chanyeol’s cologne smells nice — _expensive_ — exactly to Baekhyun’s taste.

“Yeah, but it’s whatever. Better this than the other one.” He shrugs, scrunching up his own ruined shirt and shoving it into his messenger bag without a care in the world.

“Well, you look cu— I mean, you look nice. Nice as in, presentable… Presentable in a good way, of course...” Chanyeol trails off, his eyes everywhere but on Baekhyun.

“Thanks... I guess?” Baekhyun isn't sure what has gotten into Chanyeol. Usually, the taller man is very talkative and can hold decent conversations with him, but today something is _off_. Not like he has any time to think more into it, anyway. He checks the time on his watch, suddenly feeling sick by just looking at how late he already is. “Well, listen. I'm hungover, my head hurts and I'm really fucking late for work. I would love to stay and chat a little longer, but duty calls.”

Yeah... duty calls as in being glared at by Oh Sehun for the rest of the day because he didn’t have his stupid desk organised on time. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and heads toward the exit out of the bathroom as Chanyeol trails after him like a puppy-dog. A very large and overgrown puppy-dog.

“Oh, right. Work. Ha. Ha. So... maybe I'll see you around?”

Baekhyun highly doubts that. Sehun’s probably going to murder him, decapitate him and put his head on a spike to warn any future personal assistants of what would become of them if they didn’t do their work properly. Well, at least Baekhyun is going to be remembered for _something._

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he replies, completely missing Chanyeol’s hopeful look. “See you around and thanks for the shirt.”

  
  
  


“Nice shirt.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and inhales a deep breath. He forgot Kyungsoo was a thing. “Yeah... how about, no?”

“Snappy this morning, huh?” Kyungsoo is already sitting at his desk, typing away at his keyboard and getting things started for the day. Baekhyun is envious. That would’ve been him if he didn’t drink last night, but he wouldn’t have drunk if Sehun hadn't been so hot. So, it’s essentially all Sehun’s fault. That stupid, sexy man. “Sehun is going to be clocking in any time now and you haven’t sorted out his office yet.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious,” Baekhyun snarls, slamming his messenger bag onto his desk and not even caring when a couple of his pens land onto the floor as collateral damage. He growls when the sleeves of Chanyeol’s shirt gets into the way of him pulling out his planner from one of his drawers, his eyes landing on the pair of scissors sitting innocently in its holder. He briefly humours the idea of just cutting the sleeves off, but he knows that this is a very expensive shirt. Chanyeol wouldn’t be too happy with him.

“You better get going before he comes.” Kyungsoo’s voice is akin to metal scraping against metal in his ears and it only worsens his headache. Why did he have to fucking drink last night? He regrets everything leading up to this point in time.

“Can you just shut up, _please?_ Like I know you probably don’t have it in you to not be a jackass, but for once in your life, shut the fuck up.”

Kyungsoo’s answering smile is sickeningly sweet and it sets every single one of Baekhyun’s nerves on fire. “You can curse at me all you want, but that doesn’t change the fact that you haven’t started doing your job yet.”

“Ugh!” Baekhyun cries. Stupid Kyungsoo is right. He shouldn’t even be wasting what little time he has left arguing with his colleague. “Whatever, leave me alone.”

  
  


Baekhyun is one lucky fucker. Even when his day had started off on the wrong foot, it was like the Gods above finally blessed him with some good fortune after his less than spectacular morning. Sehun called in to let them know that he was coming in a little late, so Baekhyun had used that once in a lifetime opportunity to rearrange most of what he had neglected in his haste, even spending a little extra time in organising Sehun’s pens correctly.

Sehun finally arrives not even two minutes after Baekhyun sits his ass back into his chair for the second time that morning. He looks as immaculate as he always does, dressed in his usual white button up and some nice, form-fitting sapphire blue pants. It does wonders for his ass and Baekhyun lets himself stare at those jiggly mounds as his boss walks by.

“Baekhyun, come with me.”

At the call of his name, Baekhyun reluctantly tears his eyes away from Oh Sehun’s jiggly ass and stands up. Sehun doesn’t even wait for him to follow as he enters his office, leaving the doors wide open behind him. _Shit_ , is he in trouble? Did Sehun somehow have telepathic powers where he had been able to read Baekhyun’s R-rated thoughts from last night? He hopes that isn't the case.

He sends a mental prayer to the same Gods that had decided to bless him earlier and follows in after Sehun.

  


“Mr. Byun,” Sehun begins as Baekhyun closes the door of his office behind him. He feels a little queasy; be it from his hangover or from the fact Sehun still hasn’t looked back to regard him, he doesn’t know. It doesn’t help that Sehun is bending over next to his desk to pull paperwork out of his bag on the floor either, which does no favours for Baekhyun at all from keeping his gaze away from the glory of Oh Sehun’s pert ass. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering at the sight. God _damn_ , the things he’d do if he ever got the chance.

“Y-Yessir?”

“First of all, what are you wearing?” Sehun straightens to place his paperwork onto his desk.

“Uh, there had been an accident this morning which resulted in my shirt being covered with coffee, sir. This was the only spare I could find to wear.” Baekhyun leaves out the part that it’s Park Chanyeol’s shirt that he’s wearing. The last thing he wants is for some rumours to start, or for his boss to think that he’s interested in Chanyeol when in truth it’s _him_ Baekhyun is interested in.

“I see.” Sehun takes a seat behind his desk and leans forward on his elbows, clasping his hands underneath his chin. His eyes trail up and down Baekhyun’s form as if he’s scrutinising him, and Baekhyun fights the urge to squirm. He’ll never get used to the way Sehun looks at him with that dark sexy gaze of his. “I’ll let you off just this once since this is your first time, but remember our dress code; shirts must be of correct size and tucked in at all times during working hours.”

“Yessir, I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” Sehun leans back into his seat and runs his fingers through his dark hair. Today it’s not styled into his usual coif, rather laying flat against his head and it gives Sehun an almost boyish look to his appearance. “I won’t be in the office for most of today as I have some personal matters I need to attend, so I’m going to need you to stay behind with me tonight to make up for it.”

Staying behind with Sehun...

Just the two of them...

After hours...

_Alone??_

Sudden images of Sehun pinning him against the office wall flashes through his mind in an instant. Sehun’s hand clasped around his neck, in his hair, on his dick, _all over his body._ Baekhyun stands frozen in shock, his heart rate accelerating and his palms sweating from where they’re clenched by his sides.  
  
“Baekhyun?”

“Yes?” he squeaks, realising he’s been standing there unmoving for a while now. He blushes when Sehun raises an at eyebrow at his tone. He coughs and clears his throat, making sure to purposely lower his voice so he doesn’t sound like he had just turned into a talking mouse and then sucked in a lungful of helium. “I mean, yessir. I can stay behind.”

Sehun frowns, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Are you sick?”

Baekhyun blushes even harder. He thinks, ‘ _No sir, I was just thinking about how nice your dick would feel in me.’_ but instead says, “N-No sir, there was just something caught in my throat.” He clears his throat a few more times for effect.

Sehun seems to believe his blatant lie and nods once, although there’s something off about the way his eyes seem to stare him down that sets him slightly on edge. “Alright then. Please go to the cafe and get my usual order, I’ll be leaving the office after ten and will return at five.”

“Right away, sir.” Baekhyun bows lowly and makes to leave but Sehun stops him just as he starts opening the door.  
  
“Oh, and Baekhyun?”

“Yes, sir?” Baekhyun turns his head to see Sehun sitting back in his office chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks amused, for whatever reason. Judging by the slight smirk pulling up the corners of his lips. It’s sort of hot, that look on Sehun’s face. He almost whimpers out loud.

“Get yourself something cool to drink as well. You look really red.”

Oh shit, had his blush been that obvious? _Yeah, great work Baekhyun. He probably knew that you were thinking about his dick the entire time too, you pervert._ Baekhyun tries not to blush again and bows his head. “Thank you, sir.”

  
  


The afternoon comes by fairly quickly after Sehun leaves and Baekhyun finds Chanyeol standing outside of their building on his way to lunch. Baekhyun quickens his pace and weaves in between people like a ninja to get past him undetected, but sadly for his ninja skills, Chanyeol sees him straight away. Why does Chanyeol have to be so _tall_?

“Baekhyun-ssi!” Chanyeol calls, waving his hand when Baekhyun spins on his heels to face him. “Are you on your way to lunch? Mind if I tag along?”

In all honesty, Baekhyun’s plan had been to go visit the quiet cafe a couple of blocks away. Normally, he’d go to his usual sushi bar or a fast food restaurant, but today his headache wasn’t allowing him that luxury. Those places are usually packed to the brim and bustling with customers, and he’s not really in the mood to deal with their noise through his hangover.

He gives Chanyeol what he hopes to be a friendly smile, although it feels more like a grimace to him. Chanyeol’s booming voice is also something he’d rather not have to deal with today, but Baekhyun’s stupid heart gives out a little at the hopeful look Chanyeol sends him. Well, he _did_ lend Baekhyun his shirt, after all. “No. Come right along.”

  


“This place is nice. Quiet.”

Baekhyun hums and spins the mug of coffee in his hands, attempting to warm them up from the chilling autumn weather. Soft jazz music plays in the background through a constant murmur of customers. It’s a lot better than outside, here Baekhyun can wind down a little and nurse his headache away.

“Do you come here often?” Chanyeol’s cutlery clinks against his plate as he eats and the sound hurts Baekhyun’s head just that little bit more. He has come to find out very quickly that everything about Chanyeol is loud, from his personality to his voice, and even down to the way he uses his knife and fork.

“No, only on days I don’t feel like dealing with a lot of people,” Baekhyun answers truthfully, his eyes subconsciously straying to the plate of Chanyeol’s food.

He had forgone choosing to eat, not thinking that his stomach could handle any food in his hungover state, but Chanyeol’s chips do look a little bit appetising. His lips thin into a straight line. Would it be rude to ask Chanyeol for some? That’d be weird though, right? He pouts, conflicted, not realising that he has been caught staring until Chanyeol picks one up and holds it in front of his face.

“Here, have some.” Chanyeol waves it in front of him when he doesn’t make a move to take it. “You were late this morning so I’m assuming you didn’t have breakfast. Even if you feel sick you should at least get a little bit of something in your stomach.”

For some reason, Baekhyun feels himself blushing. It’s been a while since he had someone to care about his wellbeing like that and it’s… sort of nice. Without thinking, he leans over the table and takes the chip straight out of Chanyeol’s fingers with his mouth. He may have overestimated the distance between his lips to Chanyeol’s fingers a little, so when they accidentally brush, he yanks back in an instant.

He laughs it off but his heart is beating just that little bit faster at their accidental intimacy. Chanyeol stares wide-eyed at him but then he coughs and shrugs his shoulders, the tips of ears the same burning red as it had been in the morning. “Eh, it happens I guess.”

Chanyeol is nice. They haven’t had lunch together before, despite seeing each other around the office more often than not, so it’s a nice change to have him as company for lunch today. He’s not as bad as Baekhyun had expected. Chanyeol also talks a lot, which isn’t new to him, but the coffee he’s nursing is helping him deal with the man’s booming voice as he rattles on and on about his dog, Toben.

“And this is him when I caught him chewing on my favourite pair of slippers.” Chanyeol turns the phone around in his hand and shows Baekhyun a picture of Toben sitting next to a pair of very destroyed bear slippers. He smiles. It makes him miss his corgi, Mongryong. He had to leave him behind at his parents' house after landing a job in the city, his apartment complex having a ‘no pets’ rule. He’s a little envious that Chanyeol can keep his dog at his own place.

“Yes, he’s really cute,” Baekhyun says after the seventh photo Chanyeol shows him of Toben, this one of the little black dog laying next to Chanyeol in bed. Chanyeol’s hair is a mess and he looks to have only just woken up. It’s cute.

Shit. Why does he find Chanyeol cute all of a sudden?

“Yeah, he really is. I do love him a lot,” he smiles, as if Baekhyun couldn’t already tell that he did. They’ve spent the better part of their lunch looking at pictures of Toben, after all, but they’re due to return back to work in fifteen minutes. It takes ten minutes to get there.

“Well, we better get back to work. Even though Sehun won’t be back for another few hours, he still left me a shit ton of work to do.” Baekhyun sighs. He was hoping he could just sit at his desk and take a little nap but Sehun, being Sehun, had left him stupid tasks to keep him busy. Like organising more of his files and replacing the pens that have already used up more than three-quarters of its ink.

Chanyeol checks the time on his phone and gasps. “Oh shit, I was supposed to bring Junmyeon coffee as well. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Baekhyun nods his head and smiles. For once, he’d like to see Chanyeol around. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! Who are you rooting for? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> edit: don't forget to give me a follow on my new [twitter](https://twitter.com/baeksdoodle) account! you can keep up with my updates there ^^  
> 


	2. Newfound Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun sprouts a boner during work and then gets to know Chanyeol better as a result of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I'm so sorry this update took so long. I had bad writers' block when trying to come up with something that I ended up avoiding writing this fic for a while T-T  
> Idk why I thought it was a good idea to update as I go along, but yolo, I'm bad with time management anyway lmao.  
> Warning/s: mentions of a minor character death and angst (but it's for Chanyeol's character development ^^ I promise it's not all that bad)  
> And this is more chanbaek than sebaek, but sebaek will be coming in the next chapter.  
> As always, enjoy my darlings!^^

It’s no secret to anyone that Baekhyun has a very overactive imagination — he _is_ a fairly young, healthy and virile man, after all — so you can’t exactly blame him for imagining himself with his boss in various sexual situations involving this exact same scenario. Like come on, a young hot stud like himself left alone in an office after hours with his Very Attractive and much older boss? Sounds exactly like the synopsis of a gay porno.

For most of the day leading up to now, his imagination had gone from the less explicit (sitting on Sehun’s lap whilst he worked) to the more explicit (getting choked by Sehun’s monster cock as he deepthroated him) and it was driving him crazy with anticipation.

It was just past five o’clock in the afternoon when Kyungsoo had left, bidding his goodbyes as he stepped into the elevator, and leaving Baekhyun sitting at his desk to await his boss like the good little personal assistant that he is.

He doesn’t know exactly how long he was sitting there imagining licking Sehun’s long pale neck for, when he suddenly hears the elevator to his floor ding, signalling his boss’ return. He’s up from his seat in an instant to greet Sehun with a low bow. “Good afternoon, sir.”

Baekhyun doesn’t hear a response. When he chances a glance up he sees Sehun walk right past him, completely ignoring his presence like he wasn’t even there to begin with. Baekhyun straightens up and cocks his head to the side. Well, that was weird. Sehun usually acknowledges him in one way or another, but he doesn’t put too much thought into it and follows after his boss into his office.

When he turns around after closing the door, Sehun still hasn’t acknowledged him. Rather, he’s busying himself with sorting through the assortment of paperwork Baekhyun had left him on his desk to read. There seems to be something wrong, judging by the evident furrow in between the man’s eyebrows and the obvious downturn of his lips, but Baekhyun isn’t the type to assume things, so he chooses to ignore it. For all he knows, Sehun is probably frowning at his paperwork and nothing more.

Through the windows behind Sehun, Baekhyun can see the sun setting in the distance, painting the sky a mixture of vivid oranges and soft pinks. The whole scene sort of looks like a picturesque painting to him, with Sehun as the primary subject to such a beautiful masterpiece. Well, Sehun _is_ a very beautiful masterpiece, there’s no doubt about that. But wouldn’t the whole painting look better if he was nude?

“There isn’t much I need you to do tonight, so just sort through my emails whilst I work,” Sehun says, distracting Baekhyun out from his thoughts. “If there’s anything I else I need you to do, I’ll let you know.”

“Yessir,” Baekhyun drawls, sneakily wiping away imaginary drool from the corner of his lips before returning to his desk.

He returns a few moments later with his laptop in hand and, instead of sitting on the other side of Sehun’s desk, he takes a seat on the couch closeby to it; he’s almost certain that he’d die right on the spot from just sitting in such close proximity to the man, so this is just to be cautious on his end. He gives himself a mental pep talk to just _work_ tonight and nothing more, before setting to his task.

 

Before Baekhyun knows it, night has fallen upon them and he’s gone through almost half of the spam mail when he feels his stomach grumble. He glances at his boss to check if he’s noticed, but is relieved when he sees that he’s still busy typing away at his computer. As he continues to trash the rest of the spam, Baekhyun starts to get a bit antsy as well — why would his multi-million tech CEO sign up for shit like lawnmowers? He lives in a Gangnam penthouse for chrissakes. And Dyson vacuums? He already has an army of them.

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. Maybe he should’ve taken the time to eat a proper breakfast this morning and not have taken a quarter of Chanyeol’s lunch. You know what? Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten drunk last night, the last drags of the hangover still cling to the back of his head.

But honestly, he can’t complain. After all, he is the personal assistant to his crush. So, he just satiates his hunger by daydreaming of food and dick once again. He almost drools at the thought, but is instead startled out of his daydreaming when he hears Sehun’s voice.

“Who does that shirt belong to?”

Baekhyun shrinks back a little when he looks up from his laptop screen to see Sehun’s dark gaze on him. It’s the first time his boss has acknowledged his existence since ordering him to sort his emails, and that was hours ago.

“Hm?” he replies, his brain short-circuiting and causing him to completely forget his formalities. Sehun had rolled up his sleeves long ago, showcasing his sexy strong forearms that Baekhyun can only dream of touching, and it’s _distracting_.

Sehun has an elbow on his desk and his head cradled within the palm of his hand. His forearm seems to tense a little with the strain of keeping his head held up and it causes the veins lining his arm to protrude. “The shirt you’re wearing. Whose is it?”

Baekhyun looks down at his shirt and then back up again. Should he tell Sehun the truth? He doesn’t want Sehun to assume that he and Chanyeol are a thing, although his reasoning behind it is extremely selfish. Why would it matter? Sehun has a wife. It’s not like he even has a chance in being with the man, but there’s always something stopping him from telling the truth.

“Oh, this old thing?” he laughs awkwardly, wracking his brain for any believable excuse he could use to tell his boss. “I just found in the back of my closet.”

“Just seems a bit big for you. I thought I saw someone in the office wearing that exact same shirt of yours yesterday.” The man shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, but his voice is low, steady; _authoritative,_ almost like he’s  _accusing_ Baekhyun of something. But of what?

Sehun’s deep, smooth voice, his dominating aura, the authority he has over Baekhyun, it’s just too much. He doesn’t question why Sehun is grilling him about his shirt.

“Oh, is that so..?” he replies, his mind venturing off into R-rated fantasies again. He feels himself sweat a little beneath his collar at the thought of Sehun being the exact same way in bed. Sehun telling him orders — _get on your knees; touch yourself; open your mouth and be a good boy for me_ — and punishing him when he disobeys.

Baekhyun abruptly stops breathing at the imagery, his eyes glazing over. Oh Sehun punishing him. Oh Sehun punishing him as he’s bent over his desk. Oh Sehun punishing him for being a bad little boy. His dick twitches with keen interest inside his slacks.

_Oh fuck._

He doesn’t realise he had whimpered that out loud until he does, and when he does he blushes so furiously it has him losing focus for just a moment. He instantly comes back to his senses and stands up to bow lowly to his boss. “Please excuse me, sir, I need to use the restroom.”

Without waiting for a reply, Baekhyun sets his laptop onto the table in front of him and awkwardly waddles out of the room, thanking the lord that Chanyeol’s shirt was long enough to hide his growing predicament. Sehun is silent and Baekhyun isn’t sure if he should feel relieved or afraid. He’s leaning more towards the latter.

 

The second he steps out of Sehun’s office, Baekhyun scurries into the restrooms and quickly locks himself inside a toilet stall, not even caring that he had slammed the cubicle door shut so loudly that even Sehun could probably hear it from where he is down the hall. He looks down at his crotch and glares at his hard dick with so much disdain that he hopes it feels bad for the situation it just put him into.

“What is wrong with you?” he asks his dick as if its a sentient being that can understand what he’s saying. “Because whatever that was back there, it has got to stop.”

He’s sure that if his dick had a voice it would reply, _‘Hey! Don’t blame me. This is all on you, buddy.'_

“But it’s still your fault, you fiend,” he growls, before he realises that, yes, he’s actually standing here in a toilet stall talking to his dick like it has a conscious and it’s all because he had let his mind venture too far into his R-rated thoughts.

Baekhyun groans. Okay, so his stupid dick was right about it being his own fault.

Honestly, it’s one thing to daydream about sitting on Sehun’s lap and licking his body all over, but it’s another thing entirely to just pop a fucking boner in the middle of conversation. Is that even legal? Did Baekhyun just sexually assault his boss without even _touching_ him? So to put it frankly, on top of his uncontrollable lust for his boss, he somehow managed to become a sexual predator all within the span of one night. Great. That’s exactly what he needs right now.

But let’s be real here, the last time Baekhyun had even been close to getting any ass was _months_ ago — _six months ago_ , to be exact. The sex (if he could even call it that) was so bad that even thinking about it now has him cringing a little in secondhand embarrassment. The guy was cute, he’ll give him that, but they didn’t even get to the ‘penetration’ part of sex when the guy had nutted even before he could stick his cock in.

Oh, the woes of Baekhyun’s pitiful sex life (and the lack thereof).

He doesn’t know how long he has been hiding in the toilet stall for, just thinking about wrinkled cocks and old people naked to get his mind off of… _other things_ , when he hears the sound of the restroom door squeaking open outside of his stall.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun flails and almost falls off the toilet seat at the sound of his boss’s voice. “Y-Yes, sir?”

“You’ve been in here for twenty minutes now. I’m about to head off for the night, I’m just checking in to make sure you’re alright.”

Shit, has it been twenty minutes already? Oh God, Sehun probably thinks he’s been sitting here dropping a giant deuce the entire time. How fucking embarrassing.

“I’ll be out in a minute, sir!” he replies, resisting the urge to bang his head on the cubicle wall hard enough to give himself a concussion and pass out. Sure, it’d be easier for him to explain why he was in here for so long but at the same time… he _did_ just reply to his boss. Fuck. So much for that plan.

Baekhyun’s only reply is the sound of the restroom door closing again and he buries his face into his hands with a sigh, his cheeks burning in mortification.

If he could die now, that’d be great thanks.

 

“Don’t worry about coming into work tomorrow.”

Baekhyun whips his head away from where he’s watching the elevator numbers counting down each floor to stare up at his boss in shock. He feels his stomach drop. After only a year of working as Sehun’s personal assistant, is he actually getting fired? “Sorry, sir?”

Sehun doesn’t turn to face him and keeps his gaze forward on the elevator doors.

“You seem sick,” he answers simply.

Sick? What does Sehun mean by being sick? But he isn’t sick, if you don’t count him having a hangover for most of the day as being sick, but his boss hadn’t even been there to witness the worst of it. He opens and closes his mouth before hesitantly responding, “But I’m not sick, sir.”

It’s only then does Sehun turn to face him, raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows in question. Baekhyun feels his breath leaving his lungs in an instant at the sight. They’re standing in such close proximity to each other that he can smell the expensive cologne Sehun wears wafting off of him in waves. The scent is mouthwateringly pleasant and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to bury his head into the crook of Sehun’s neck and shoulder just to inhale more of it.

“This morning you seemed a little under the weather, and just before you left for the restroom earlier, you were looking quite pale. I’d rather you not come into work and risk the health of others if you’re sick.”

Baekhyun is at a loss for words. The only thing that seems to be going through his mind is, _had Sehun paid attention to him enough to notice these small details? Sehun actually paying attention to him???_ Baekhyun’s heart does a little leap in his chest at the thought.

When silence meets his answer, Sehun redirects his attention back in front of him. “I’ll let you have a day off tomorrow. But please take care of yourself in the future, Baekhyun.”

Not having it in him to argue with his boss, Baekhyun looks at his shoes and nods his head meekly. “Yessir.”

 

“I don’t hear from you for over a week and it’s only _now_ you decide to call me out for drinks? And on a Tuesday night, at that!”

Baekhyun whines into his phone and hunches his shoulders up to his ears to keep himself warm when a particularly chilling breeze whooshes by. Chanyeol’s shirt was big on him but it does nothing to protect him against how cold the weather becomes at night; especially when it’s the middle of October. Maybe he should’ve brought his jacket this morning, but he had to forgo wearing it because he was already late for work. God, he hates himself so much right now.

“Jongdae, _please_?” he whines, resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a child. There are people standing around him, all waiting for a cab like he is, and the last thing he wants is to look like an overgrown man-baby in front of complete strangers. He’s already getting enough looks for what he’s wearing. “Work was busy, you know how it is with Sehun.”

Jongdae chuckles darkly at the mention of his boss’s name. “Ah, Sehun. So how’s your unrequited, forbidden crush over your boss going?”

“I don’t even want to talk about it.” Baekhyun frowns, shaking his head to rid himself from the memories of his earlier mortification. He quickly changes the subject back to the matter at hand. “Just come out tonight for a bit. I really need to drink.”

“Baekhyun, drinking on a weeknight? Wow, whatever the reason is, it must be bad. Let me guess, it’s Sehun again, right?”

Baekhyun sighs. He can never keep a secret from Jongdae, even if he tried. Jongdae always seemed to know whenever something was up. “I’ll tell you later. Meet me at the usual place?”

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Jongdae sighs, finally relenting. “But yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Baekhyun is not an alcoholic. He’s not a fan of alcohol and never has been, but sometimes there are times when alcohol is needed to soothe the burn of mortification and embarrassment away. So what if he had already got drunk the night before? Fuck it! He doesn’t have work tomorrow so what’s to stop him from drinking away his sorrows? At this point, his belly is so full of _samgyeopsal_ and soju that he doesn’t even remember the reason why he had decided to come here in the first place.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Jongdae asks from across him, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. He tries to take the shot glass away from Baekhyun’s hand but somehow Baekhyun manages to dodge his attack and down the entire glass.

“No,” he replies in the middle of a burp, ignoring the look of disgust that crosses his best friend’s face. “Order us another bottle.”

Jongdae frowns. “And by us, I think you mean _you._ I don’t think that’s a good idea, Byun Baekhyun. We’ve already gone through three. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

At the mention of work, Baekhyun pouts. Oh, right. That’s why he’s here.

“Sehun told me to take it off,” Baekhyun grumbles, thumping his shot glass onto the table. He picks up his chopsticks and messes with the remnants of the pickled bean sprouts in his bowl, moving them around as best he can to create a crude stick figure like thing.

“What, why?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Why? Maybe because Sehun just _has_ to be stupidly hot and Baekhyun can’t seem to keep it in his goddamn pants to save his life. Without realising it, he subconsciously adds a long piece of bean sprout between the stick figure’s legs. Now it looks like Sehun. Nice. He drops his chopsticks and sighs, “It’s a _really long_ story.”

The pun doesn’t pass over him but he’s too tired to care or laugh about it.

“Does it also explain the shirt you’re wearing? Because I’m pretty sure that shirt is way too big and, not to mention, way too _expensive_ for your tastes.”

Honestly, Baekhyun would rather not tell Jongdae about what happened but he knows Jongdae well enough to know that he isn’t going to let it slide easily. They’ve known each other since high school, and even though they took different paths in their lives as they got older, Jongdae always seems to remember everything there is to know about him. And no matter how hard Baekhyun tries to hide how he’s truly feeling, Jongdae can always tell whenever there is something wrong.

“Promise you’re not going to laugh if I tell you?” he asks slowly. It’s already embarrassing enough to think about and having to _tell_ Jongdae exactly what had happened to lead them here is even worse. How does he tell his best friend that he’s a thirsty horndog who thinks about sucking his boss’ monster cock on an hourly basis without it coming off as too… strong?

Jongdae nods his head and places his left hand over his heart, the other hand lifted into the air. “I solemnly swear I won’t laugh at you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes slit. He doesn’t quite believe his friend won’t laugh at him because, honestly, who is Jongdae if he doesn’t poke fun at every one of Baekhyun’s misfortunes? The answer is: an imposter.

Whatever. He might as well just get it done and over with instead of beating around the bush. He inhales a deep breath of air before letting it all out in one long unstructured sentence:

“So last night I got drunk because Sehun caught me checking him out which only caused a hungover when I woke up this morning then I was late for work and Chanyeol spilled coffee on my shirt and he had a spare for me to wear so I obviously took that but then Sehun asked me to stay behind with him today so I did and I couldn’t stop thinking about his dick the entire night or sucking his dick or riding his dick which only caused me to sprout a fucking boner so I ran into the restrooms and I think he thought I was taking a massive shit because I was in there for so long so he told me to take the day off because he thought I was sick.”

All of the air rushes out of his lungs at the end of his sentence, leaving him breathless. He inhales another large breath of air before picking up the bottle of soju to empty the remnants into his mouth. Jongdae looks at him as if he has grown a second head but then the corners of his kitten lips pull up into a giant Cheshire cat grin.

“Nice,” he says, crossing his arms over the table and leaning forward. “I mean, I knew you had a thing for your boss, but I didn’t know it was _this_ bad.”

Baekhyun pouts childishly. “It’s his fault for being so hot.”

Jongdae hums, “Yes, I already know that; you’ve mentioned it an awful amount of times to me before. But I think the problem seems to be with you being sexually frustrated and not at all with your boss.”

Baekhyun stops to think about it for a second. True, it wasn’t this bad when he had started working for Sehun a year ago because then at least he was getting ass. But as things got busier with work, he just didn’t have enough time to go out anymore. Maybe he didn’t like his boss as he had thought, maybe it was all because he just needed sex.

Fuck. How is Jongdae always right about these things?

“When was the last time you got any?” Jongdae asks, winking at the young waitress that stops at their table to take away their empty plates. Baekhyun tries not to roll his eyes at his friend’s behaviour. Jongdae was always a flirt back in high school and all throughout university. It seems as though he still is to this day.

The waitress nods her head shyly in acknowledgment before rushing off into the back, her cheeks flaming red. Baekhyun notices then that the restaurant has already started to empty out and he checks the time on his phone to see that it was already nearing midnight. Maybe it’s about time he heads home as well before he ends up doing something he regrets (like drinking more soju).

“Six months, give or take,” he answers truthfully with a frown. He fiddles with the sleeves of Chanyeol’s shirt, noticing for the first time that there’s a little badge pinned to the cuffs. Lifting an arm up to inspect it closer, he realises it’s a little rilakkuma badge. He tilts his head to the side, puzzled. Why would a twenty something year old man have something as trivial as this pinned to his sleeves?

Jongdae whistles lowly, distracting Baekhyun from inspecting the badge any further. “Wow, that’s a long time. I remember back in uni it was always a different guy every month with you. I think I spent more time at Yixing’s dorm than our own because you were always getting your brains fucked out nearly every night.”

That’s no exaggeration. Baekhyun used to be a grade A hoe back in his uni days. He had boys wrapped around his little finger, all willing to get on their knees and bend down to his every need. But that was years ago. He doesn’t have time for that anymore and he tells Jongdae just that.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But even so, you’re an insatiable nympho that needs cock as much as you need air. I suggest you get some dick ASAP before Sehun actually catches you popping a boner for him.”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. Yeah, maybe he should. But the problem is, with who? He doesn’t know if he still has enough game to meet anyone out at clubs. Maybe he can check the contacts on his phone and hit up any old fuck buddies he used to have, but even then, he doesn’t think any of them would agree. It’s been years, after all.

“Thanks for that advice, Dae. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He sends Jongdae a grateful smile as his friend reaches over the table to pat him on the shoulder.

“No worries. Anything for my best friend.”

In the end, Baekhyun doesn’t get nearly enough drunk as he had hoped to, but at least Jongdae had given him some good advice to take home with him. They part ways with a promise to see each other again soon before Baekhyun is heading off in a cab for home.

 

 

Being stuck at in his apartment with nothing to do on a weekday is even more boring than Baekhyun had expected. He had slept in until around ten in the morning then jerked off whilst having a shower, even treating himself to three bowls of his favourite sugary cereal for breakfast afterwards. But even when he watched a few episodes of Stranger Things on Netflix to pass time, he was still bored out of his mind. He even did laundry, which he usually leaves until the last minute but he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

It isn’t until he was ironing the kinks out of Chanyeol’s freshly washed shirt did he hear the sound of his phone pinging on the kitchen counter. He carefully sets the iron down on the ironing board and rushes to check who it’s from. Maybe it’s one of his old fuck buddies agreeing to a booty call he sent out last night, but he highly doubts that.

 

_From: unknown number_

_Hey, it’s Chanyeol! I hope you don’t mind me messaging you^^;_

_I got your number from Kyungsoo because I didn’t see you at work today, so I hope you’re not sick? That’s what Kyungsoo said anyway… lol._

 

Baekhyun stares at his phone, his brain attempting to make sense of the message. Why would Chanyeol go all the way up to Kyungsoo’s office just to ask for his number? And why did Kyungsoo _give_ Chanyeol his number? From what he knows, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol aren’t friends, they don’t even work in the same department.

Another incoming message pings on Baekhyun’s phone.

 

_Anyway… I was just wondering if I could come and pick up my shirt today? Sorry, usually I’m not this weird about lending my clothes but I left something on it that’s really important to me. Just text me your address and I’ll be there after work!^^_

 

Well, he guesses that explains why Chanyeol had messaged him… even though the reason is a little weird, but he doesn’t put it past Chanyeol to also be… a little weird. But it’s that kind of endearing weird that isn’t weird.

Ha, he’s thinking about the word _weird_ so much now that it’s starting to sound weird.

Baekhyun’s phone pings again, startling him out from his thoughts.

 

_And if you’ve already seen it, I swear that there’s a reason behind why I have them._

_Anyway, have a good day and make sure to rest plenty! Please take care of yourself >< _

 

Baekhyun doesn’t exactly know how to reply. He just stares at the messages, a million things zinging through his mind. Chanyeol messages as much as he talks in real life and he uses cute emoticons as well. Isn’t this man the same age as him? And why does Chanyeol need those badges back so badly?

His eyes stray to the door of his bedroom where he had left the badges on his bedside table before doing the laundry. He’s kind of curious as to why they’re so important that Chanyeol couldn’t wait a day to see him. Maybe he’ll ask when the man decides to show up.

He checks the time on the wall and notices that it’s only a couple of hours away. With a small smile, he saves Chanyeol’s number and sends a reply.

 

_To Chanyeol (work):_

_Hi. No worries, you can come by my place any time you’re free._

_And I have seen them, but don’t worry, I don’t judge._

_Here’s my address. Just let me know when you’re coming._

_Hope you have a good day as well!_

 

_From Chanyeol (work):_

_Thanks so much! I’ll see you later then :D_

 

Baekhyun is just finishing cooking dinner for himself when he hears the sound of someone buzzing the intercom to his apartment. Shit, he hadn’t even realised that Chanyeol had already made it to his place, considering as his last text had said that he’d be there after seven. He’s half an hour early. He wipes his hand dry on a kitchen towel before pushing the button on the intercom to let Chanyeol into his building.

For some reason, Baekhyun feels a little anxious. He hasn’t invited anyone to his place since moving here for work and even though he did clean his place as much as he could, it still looked like a lived in mess. He quickly fixes a few more things before he hears knocking at his door.

He doesn’t know why he fixes his hair in the reflection of his television or why he smoothens the crinkles away in his clothes before answering. When he pulls his front door open, he finds Chanyeol standing there with a bright smile, dressed in his office attire with a couple of plastic bags hanging from his hand. Baekhyun hates that he has to look _up_ at Chanyeol to face him.

“Hello! Sorry for coming so early but I finished work sooner than expected.”

Baekhyun smiles in return. He feels a little stupid dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of very worn grey sweatpants. Maybe he should’ve dressed a little nicer… but it’s only _Chanyeol._ All he wants is his shirt… right?

“Nah, it’s fine. I wasn’t busy or anything. Come in,” Baekhyun says, standing back to let Chanyeol pass through. He closes the door as Chanyeol toes his work shoes off and places them on the shoe rack closeby. His own size eight shoes suddenly look like they belong to children next to Chanyeol’s.

“By the way… I got you this.”

Before Baekhyun can even ask any questions, Chanyeol thrusts the hand holding the bags towards him. Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a strange look as he takes the bags. He also hadn’t expected for Chanyeol to bring him anything but he appreciates the gesture.

“Thanks,” he replies, not knowing what else to say. He checks the contents of the bags to find that one had an assortment of pills and vitamins for every ailment he could think of and the other is full of fruits and boxes of tea.

“Sorry… I didn’t know what you were sick with so I got everything I could think of,” Chanyeol mumbles sheepishly, scratching the side of his neck. Baekhyun’s heart does this weird flippy thing inside his chest. Even Jongdae didn’t do anything as nice as this whenever he was sick. Chanyeol is so… considerate.

“Wow, thank you so much, but honestly, I’m not sick,” Baekhyun replies with a laugh as he leads Chanyeol into the sitting room. He hopes Chanyeol hasn’t noticed the blush that has made itself apparent on his face. He sets the bags onto the kitchen counter by his dinner and watches as Chanyeol takes a look around as if inspecting his place. “Sehun kind of mistook my hangover for being sick.”

He leaves out the part where Sehun also maybe thought he was sick because he was hiding in a toilet stall to hide his boner. Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that he’s a horndog with an insatiable thirst for his boss.

“Ah, yeah, you don’t really look sick now that I can see you.” Chanyeol shrugs and stands awkwardly in the middle of the sitting room. Baekhyun knows he should offer Chanyeol some water or tea or _something_ , but he’s suddenly struck with just how _handsome_ Chanyeol looks. He’s used to seeing Chanyeol with a mop of curly hair on his head and his office attire all buttoned up, prim and pristine. But today, Chanyeol’s hair is styled into that neat comma hairstyle he really likes, and the top buttons of his work shirt are undone, exposing a teasing amount of his chest.

He wonders just why Chanyeol looks so good tonight.

“So, uh, my shirt…” Chanyeol says after a moment of complete silence as they stare at each other. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he tears his gaze away from Chanyeol’s chest with a cough. Shit. Did he really just check Chanyeol out?

“Oh, right. Um. Give me a sec, it’s in my room.”

Baekhyun doesn’t spare Chanyeol another glance as he scurries into his room to pick up Chanyeol’s shirt off his bed, his heart jackhammering away inside his chest. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Okay, so Chanyeol is hot when he’s all styled up but he’s also _Chanyeol;_ the same guy who vomited on his shoes and spilled coffee on his shirt.

Park Chanyeol should not be making him feel this way. Baekhyun is a grown man who should know better than to blatantly check out his colleague. Shit, if Jongdae really is right about him needing dick, he should really get some soon. If only to stop him from checking out _Chanyeol,_ out of all people _._

When he returns to Chanyeol, he finds the man in exactly the same place he had left him, standing as still as a statue. If Baekhyun didn’t know any better, he’d think that the man was _nervous._ But why would he be nervous? Baekhyun isn’t intimidating… is he?

“Here you go,” Baekhyun says as he hands over the shirt to Chanyeol. The man gratefully accepts it and checks the sleeves with a sigh of relief. Baekhyun can only watch on in silent curiosity.

“Thank you so much. You don’t understand how worried I was when I thought I had lost them.” Chanyeol smile is so genuine that Baekhyun finds himself smiling in return.

“No worries!” Baekhyun chirps before he remembers that he still has dinner set on the kitchen counter. He should offer some to Chanyeol considering as the man _did_ offer him his shirt. “Have some dinner with me before you go, as a thank you for lending me your shirt.”

Baekhyun swears Chanyeol’s eyes widen but it’s gone as suddenly as it had come. “O-Oh, uh, sure! I was going to grab takeout for dinner, but if you insist…”

“I do. Come and take a seat at the kitchen counter, I’ll grab a bowl for you.”

 

Baekhyun really didn’t expect to be eating dinner with Chanyeol in his apartment after all that has happened. He’s already three days into the week and more has happened to him than it has in the entire _year_ since he had started working for Sehun.

It’s strange. Sure, he has eaten with Chanyeol before but that was for lunch during work, not in his own apartment where it’s only the two of them. It seems more intimate. He can’t say like a _date_ because of what he’s wearing and what they’re eating (homemade ramen), but it does feel a little domestic, like a husband (Chanyeol) coming home from a long day at work.

Baekhyun’s heart does that weird flippy thing again at the thought and he chokes on the broth as he slurps from it. He drops the spoon into his bowl and coughs loudly, pounding his chest with his fist.

_What the fuck kind of thought was that??????_

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks in alarm, standing up from his seat and rounding the kitchen counter to where Baekhyun is standing. Baekhyun wheezes but his throat is still scratchy and he coughs even harder, his face burning in embarrassment.

Chanyeol zips past him before coming back with a glass of water that Baekhyun gratefully accepts. He downs the entire contents in one go and wipes away the remnants on his lips. “Thanks,” he replies with a small cough. “Was eating too fast.”

“Please be careful next time. You really had me worried.”

Baekhyun finally looks up at Chanyeol and this time instead of doing a weird flippy thing, his heart does a giant somersault in his chest at their proximity. Chanyeol is standing so close, Baekhyun can see the small moles that dot across his neck, leading up to his jawline. He can smell the faint scent of the same cologne that lingered on Chanyeol’s shirt. Why does he suddenly want to lean in closer to inhale more of it?

“...are you okay now?” Chanyeol asks softly, concern evident in his eyes.

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s finish eating.”

If Chanyeol had noticed the sudden change of air, he doesn’t say anything, and Baekhyun is thankful for that. He watches as Chanyeol obediently returns to his seat. Like a puppy-dog. A very large and overgrown puppy-dog. Funny, didn’t he have the same thought the other day?

“Did you make this yourself?” Chanyeol asks after a long stretch of silence. “It’s really good. Maybe you should cook for me after work more often.”

Baekhyun knows it’s a joke but he can’t help the way his heart decides to leap in his chest. But maybe he’s just having heart problems, that’s all… he should probably get it checked out. And besides, he’s not the type of guy to like domestic, mushy stuff. He likes one night stands and no strings attached relationships. Well… he _did_ like that back in university, but maybe he’s changed since then.

Pfft. As fucking if.

“Yeah, my mum taught me. I like cooking, it’s a great way to relieve stress.”

Baekhyun’s brain decides at that moment is the best time to think, ‘ _yeah, you know what else relieves stress? Getting Chanyeol to fuck you right over the kitchen counter.’_

He blushes to the roots of his hair.

“That’s nice. Can you make anything else? I really like _tt_ _eokbokki_ but I can’t eat it if it’s super spicy. My stomach never agrees with me if something is hot.”

_You know what else is hot and spicy? Chanyeol. Naked._

“Ha ha ha aha,” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, loudly, and maybe more abruptly than what is considered normal. Chanyeol didn’t even say anything funny but Baekhyun is laughing so his brain could stop picturing Chanyeol naked. “Yeah. Hot. Spicy. I like.”

Chanyeol lifts his eyebrow, maybe in question or maybe in concern, who really knows anymore? Well, Baekhyun doesn’t know anymore because his stupid brain isn’t co-operating with him. Fuck. Chanyeol needs to leave now before things get even more awkward.

He lifts his arms up into the air and fake yawns, “Sorry. I’m just super tired. Maybe it’s best if I head for bed soon.”

The kicked puppy expression Chanyeol sends him makes Baekhyun’s heart hurt a little (read: a lot). “Oh… It’s only 7:15, though?”

Baekhyun follows the line of Chanyeol’s eyes to the microwave behind him. Fuck, he forgot his microwave showed the time. “Ha ha, you’re right.”

If Baekhyun didn’t know any better, he’d think that Chanyeol didn’t want to leave yet. But why would he want to stay here? Baekhyun isn’t a very fun or hospitable host. He can’t even keep his thoughts from remaining G-rated. Chanyeol is only here to grab his shirt, nothing more.

Wait, speaking of shirt.

“So… Wanna tell me about those badges on your shirt?” Baekhyun quickly asks, attempting to subtly change the subject without it seeming too obvious. Chanyeol looks hesitant, his eyes downcast as he stirs the spoon in his broth. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, not having expected that reaction. “I mean… only if you want to.”

Chanyeol heaves a sigh, as if preparing himself for something. “No, it’s fine. I knew I couldn’t avoid it _all_ night. But it’s kind of long, are you sure you want to hear?”

“Yep! I’m all ears,” Baekhyun replies with a soft smile. For some reason, he feels as though the mood has changed a little. He didn’t want to force Chanyeol into saying anything but there also was this burning curiosity to know exactly why Chanyeol treasured something so… trivial so much.

“Where do I even begin?” the man starts, tilting his head to the side in thought. “Well, back in high school, I had a best friend. She loved rilakkuma bears so much that she’d always force me to go to those cute little stores that sold them just to buy them. Her room was filled with rilakumma plushies, even her stationary and workbooks were all rilakkuma themed. I don’t really know why she liked them so much but I never minded going along with it. It was nice to see her happy.”

“Anyway, apart from that, she really was a great friend. Her family didn’t have much but she never really minded, she worked hard at her part-time job just to provide for her single mother and her rilakkuma collection. I really admired her.”

“She actually helped me with a lot of things; I remember whenever I didn’t eat breakfast in the mornings, she’d buy a sandwich for me from the convenience store near our school and force me to eat it. And whenever I was depressed or upset about something, her smile and her laughter would always make me feel so much better. She really was like a pocket of sunshine in my life.”

Chanyeol sighs again, his eyes downcast. Baekhyun can see him fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket. Dread seeps into his heart; he’s not sure he likes where this is heading.“I don’t know exactly when or what had happened, but there had been an accident when she was out on a camping trip with her family.”

“It was a car accident. There was nothing that could be done, they said. She died on impact. Her mother survived, but she hasn’t been the same since. Honestly… neither have I.” Chanyeol looks up at him and Baekhyun can see the pain that swims in his eyes. A sudden need to wrap the man up in his arms and hold him until the pain fades away burns greatly in Baekhyun’s chest.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Baekhyun says quietly instead, fighting the urge to just jump over and hold Chanyeol in his arms. He doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries, even if his heart is telling him to do so. “And I’m so sorry for asking. I really shouldn’t have been so nosy.”

Chanyeol chuckles softly, “No, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind, honestly. It’s nice to bring her up every now and again. I don’t want to forget her.”

Baekhyun reaches over and places his hand on top of Chanyeol’s on the kitchen counter. Chanyeol looks at their hands then looks up at him with a small smile. “Thank you for telling me about her.”  
  
“Thank you for listening,” he replies, turning his hand over to slot their fingers together. Baekhyun isn’t sure why Chanyeol had done that, but he doesn’t mind it, if the rapid beating of his heart is anything to go by. “Anyway, those badges are the last things she ever gifted me. I treasure them because of that. They’re kind of my good luck charms, I guess? I know she wouldn’t have wanted me to look at them in any other way.”

“That’s… really sweet.” Baekhyun had no idea Chanyeol had already been through so much in life. He wouldn’t have known what to do if he was in Chanyeol’s shoes and he had lost Jongdae; his life wouldn’t be the same. “I think that she’d really appreciate it.”

“I think so, too,” Chanyeol says softly, before he pulls his hand away, taking the warmth it held along with it. “But don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s been years since then and I’ve learned to grow from it. I’m sure she’s happy to see that I’m happy now. Which also means that you should be happy and not pity me because I can see in your eyes that you are.”

Baekhyun lifts his hands up in mock surrender, “I swear I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Pfft, I’m sure you aren’t. But how about you make it up to me with some dessert?” Chanyeol grins with a wink. Baekhyun knows he shouldn’t be thinking about anything else besides _actual_ dessert, but Chanyeol looks so fucking hot when he winks that he can’t just ignore it.

“Uh, is ice cream okay?” Because that’s the only kind of dessert he has in his freezer.

“Any dessert is fine by me.”

 

Chanyeol leaves after his bowl of mint chocolate ice-cream. Baekhyun hates that he feels a little sad about Chanyeol leaving, but at the same time, he’s kind of glad that Chanyeol had told him more about himself. If it wasn’t for Chanyeol lending him his shirt they would have never had the chance to get know each other like this.

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?” Chanyeol says as he steps out from Baekhyun’s apartment.

Baekhyun nods his head with a small smile, “Of course. Sehun would be lost without me.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Well then, have a good night, Baekhyun. Text me whenever you’d like,” and before Baekhyun can open his mouth with a reply, Chanyeol gives him a final wave before taking off down the hallway towards the elevators.

After he closes the door, Baekhyun leans against it and tries to calm down the erratic beating of his heart. Chanyeol isn’t using formalities with him anymore. Does that mean they’re actually _friends_ now?

Well fuck, this isn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol is just a big softie uwu  
> lmk what you think! thank you to those who waited for my update <3  
> i really hope it isn't too boring for you ;w;  
> edit: follow my new [twitter!](https://twitter.com/baeksdoodle)


End file.
